It is known practice to equip pneumatic vehicle tires in such a way that they behave self-sealingly if the tire is punctured, damaged.
Accordingly, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,027 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,799 disclose a tire sealant based on a crosslinked butyl rubber. The tire sealant in these cases consists of two components. There, however, the rubbers employed are diluted using solvents which are combustible and harmful to health.
DE 102007035192 A1, for the purpose of avoiding these disadvantages, describes a tire sealant which comprises as sealant component a filler whose sealing effect results from its structure, the filler being pressed against the inner tire wall by the centrifugal force during traveling, and becoming built up in the process in layer form on and/or in and/or over the damage site or incision site. Muscovite mica was used as filler in DE 102007035192 A1. Fillers of this kind, particularly mica, have the disadvantage, however, that as relatively large-surface-area phyllosilicates, they impair the adhesion between the foreign body that has penetrated and the sealant. In the majority of cases, moreover, the greater density of the filler as compared with the sealant increases the mass of the tire, leading in turn to a reduced performance at high speed.